A feature of the present invention is the provision of a loading device for a sewing machine.
During the processing of garments, such as sleeves, it is often desirable to sew the garments, such as hemming an edge of the sleeves by a suitable sewing machine. However, during processing of the sleeves for the sewing machine, it is normally desirable to align the sleeves during transport towards the sewing machine for sewing, and facilitate the loading of the sleeves for the alignment device and the sewing machine. Thus, if the operator places the sleeves too close together, they may obstruct each other during passage toward the sewing machine, and may be sewn together by the sewing machine which, of course, is undesirable. Also, the sleeves being too closely spaced could break parts of the sewing machine due to the double thickness, and cause downtime of the sewing machine until it is repaired. In addition, if the sleeves are too far apart during passage to the sewing machine, the sewing machine may sew a lengthy chain between the trailing and leading edges of the spaced garments which is undesirable.